Mystic Falls
Mystic Falls is a picturesque town located in southwestern Virginia. Aside from the town's foundation in 1859 (in the series timeline) by the Founding Families, the town also has a long history of vampires, witches and werewolves, causing Mystic Falls to be an uncanny village with a dark secret. Many famous historical occurrences have taken place in Mystic Falls. The town's population is 6923. See File:Tvd5x22.jpg The Founder's Council The Founders Council is an association of the Founding Families, town people descended from the original settlers of Mystic Falls, as well as various municipal officials. Outwardly, it appears to be a civic organization dedicated to celebrating local history. Secretly, the council's mission is to protect the town from supernatural beings, especially vampires. Journals written by members of the Founding Families describing vampires and how to catch and kill them are passed down through subsequent generations. Members *Elizabeth Forbes (outed in Season 3) *Damon Salvatore (outed in Season 3) *Meredith Fell (outed in Season 3) Deceased Members *Rudy Hopkins (as of Season 4, deceased) *Carol Lockwood (outed in Season 3, deceased) *Alaric Saltzman (deceased) *John Gilbert (deceased) *Richard Lockwood (deceased) *Brian Walters (deceased) *Bill Forbes (deceased) *Zach Salvatore (deceased) *Grayson Gilbert (deceased) *Miranda Gilbert (deceased) *Mason Lockwood (deceased) Locations *Gilbert House (Destroyed) *Forbes House (Inhabited) *Bennett House (Abandoned) *Donovan House (Abandoned) *Rebekah's House (Abandoned) *Sheila's House *Foreclosed House (Abandoned) *Salvatore Boarding House (Inhabited) *Lockwood Mansion (Inhabited) *Klaus' Family Mansion (Abandoned) *Alaric's Apartment (Abandoned) *Meredith's Apartment (Inhabited) *Martin Families Apartment *Anna's and Ben's Motel Room (Abandoned) *Pastor's Ranch (Destroyed) *Gilbert Building *Mystic Grill *The Town House Cafe *Public Library *Mystic Falls High School *Mystic Falls Hospital *The Stoner Pit *Mystic Falls Police Station *Mystic Falls Church *Founder's Hall *Town Square *The Lockwood Cellar *The Falls *Warehouse *Fell Warehouse *Vampires' Hideout *Lockwood's Well *Wickery Bridge (Rebuilt) *Cemetery *Fell's Church *Vampire's Tomb (Abandoned) *Secret Cave *Grove Hill Cemetery *Miss Gibbons's House *Washington Street Media The Mystic Falls Daily is the local daily newspaper in Mystic Falls. *'WPKW9' is the major network television affiliate where Logan Fell worked as field reporter for the newscast and Brady works in tech. *Andie Star was also a local newscaster for WPKW9. Residents : Main Article: Mystic Falls, VA '' Current * Elena Gilbert (Vampire/Doppelgänger) * Caroline Forbes (Vampire) * Damon Salvatore (Vampire) * Matt Donovan (Human) * Jeremy Gilbert (Medium) * Bonnie Bennett (Anchor to the Other Side) * Tyler Lockwood (Hybrid) * Meredith Fell (Human) * Elizabeth Forbes (Human) * April Young (Human) * Tiki (Human) Former Residents * Alive * Niklaus Mikaelson (Hybrid) (moved to New Orleans) * Elijah Mikaelson (Original Vampire) (moved to New Orleans) * Rebekah Mikaelson (Original Vampire) (moved to New Orleans) Deceased * Carol Lockwood (Human) (deceased) * Vicki Donovan (Vampire) (deceased) * Alaric Saltzman (Enhanced Original/Ghost) (deceased) * Jenna Sommers (Vampire) (deceased) * Andie Star (Human) (deceased) * Logan Fell (Vampire) (deceased) * Sheila Bennett (Witch) (deceased) * Stefan Salvatore (Vampire/Doppelganger) (deceased) * Katherine Pierce (Human/Doppelgänger) (deceased) * Rudy Hopkins (Human) Local Events *Back to School Party *Night of the Comet Festival *Sexy Suds Car Wash *Halloween Party *Party at the Grill *Career Night *Battle of Willow Creek *50's Dance *60's Dance *Masquerade *Carnival *Recent Victims Memorial *Gone with The Wind Screening *Night of Illumination *Homecoming Dance *Wickery Bridge Restoration Fundraiser *Council Memorial *Murder House Party *Winter Wonderland *Prom *Graduation Founding Events *Founder's Party and Heritage Display (seen in ''Family Ties) *Founder's Day Fundraiser and Bachelor Raffle (seen in A Few Good Men) *Founder's Day Kick-Off Party (seen in Under Control) *Miss Mystic Falls Pageant (seen in Miss Mystic Falls and My Brother's Keeper) *Founder's Day Celebration (seen in Founder's Day) *Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day (seen in Kill or Be Killed) Trivia *Due to legal conflict, the town was named Mystic Falls, instead of Fell's Church in the novels. *Mystic Falls is located between Lynchburg, Virginia and Charlottesville, Virginia according to the map on episode Rose. *Mystic Falls is the place where vampires were created over a thousand years ago. *Mystic Falls is the place where werewolves have resided for more than a thousand years. *Mystic Falls is the birthplace of most of The Originals. *Mystic Falls High School was built on a land that was once an Indian village. *The town square is where the natives gathered to worship when The Originals were still humans. References Gallery Salvatore Boarding House - Night.png 0504vampires1.jpg IMG00087.jpg Cementary.jpg 500px-MysticFallsLocation.jpg Church.jpg DSCN0061.JPG|Lockwood Mansion Exterior DSCN0066.JPG|Lockwood Mansion Ext DSCN0070.JPG DSCN0064.JPG DSCN0074.JPG ED-MANSIONS VirginiaTech.JPG mysticgrill.jpg See also it:Mystic Falls Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Featured Articles